piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:J Fan/Idea about Barbossa in POTCO
"This here's a dark place. You'll need more than that cutlass if you're to get out of here with your skin."'' - Captain Barbossa''' Ahoy all! I hope you're all having a great year so far. This blog might be more interesting and debatable, depending on who's for or against certain things. The subject is Captain Hector Barbossa's appearance in Pirates Online. Now, we all know the story about Barbossa in the movies...at least I hope we do. After his epic fight with Jack Sparrow in Isla de Muerta, he was killed by Jack in Curse of the Black Pearl. By the end of Dead Man's Chest, Barbossa was brought back to life by the voodoo mystic Tia Dalma. But what happened in between? For those who strictly followed movies, they might say "Duh, Barbossa was dead until the end of Dead Man's Chest!" Others may say that he was brought back to life before the events of Dead Man's Chest, mostly because of his appearance in online game Pirates of the Caribbean Online. If you ask me, well it might be hard to answer; as much as I do like the outline of POTCO, I can't deny that it'd be kinda strange saying Barbossa was resurrected before the events of Dead Man's Chest...particularly because of boots (ergo his body) supposedly lying very still in Tia Dalma's shack. Sure, he may have been sleeping, but still... For some odd reason, some arguments about if Barbossa was still dead before Dead Man's Chest or not came to mind. Then something interesting came to mind: I believe that in POTCO Barbossa is a ghost of some sort. Of course I have no real official word, but there is interesting notes I wish to present that support my theory, most of which came from a portion of an official POTCO description(which you can see at the top of this blog). *See the bolded/underlined text of this sentence - Barbossa can be found '''haunting' the island known as Devil's Anvil, where he might just '''provide you with information that only a dead man can know. *In some fictional works, ghosts could appear as if they were real people, unless of course they do something too supernatural, like walk through walls. Ok, technically not from the POTC franchise, but from a movie also based on a popular Disney ride: ''The Haunted Mansion''. *As far as I know, no POTCO material has ever said that Barbossa was resurrected, only that Barbossa resided in Devil's Anvil...whether he was dead or alive could be debatable. The only two things I know of that could ruin this idea... #Quite recently, I did hear-tell that several POTCO mods say that Barbossa was resurrected. Now, as much as I like to take official word as law(believe me, I have been in those type situations), I have to go with my claim above...I mean, in my opinion, it makes Barbossa even more awesome as a character. Plus the fact, as I stated above, that this claim has yet to reach official realms: i.e. Grog Blogs or even the game itself. #One question bound to be asked by POTCO Players: "What about Jack the Monkey? He was seen at Devil's Anvil?" Well, I'm sorry, but you're on your own on that one; this matter is about Barbossa. Now, I may be thinking a bit too far here, but this seems like a pretty neat possibility, right?...especially with all the evidence. However, my idea could be referred to as speculation - even though in fact, it is. Either or, I thought I'd present this and see reactions. ''So tell me...''do you believe this is possible(maybe even truth), or am I crazy as Captain Jack? Category:Blog posts